Even True alpha's fall
by loh122
Summary: Rated m just to be safe.


Melissa sat in her darkened living room staring at a picture of her son, scott, like she did every evening for the past month since her son had gone missing. No one had any idea what happened or where he could have gone. After everything that happened with that Theo kid had settled and the few remaining chimeras were dealt with, that was when everyone noticed that scott was nowhere to be found. She glanced at the clock and sighed, it was time for her to leave for her shift, the world didn't stop just because her son was missing.

She grabbed her coat and opened the door to leave letting out a gasp. Curled up on her porch was her son, her baby. "Scott?" she felt her heart pound in her chest, thinking she might have finally snapped, for a moment everything was still with no response from her son until a cough answered her "…m..mom" his voice was weak she noticed as she quickly knelt down and cradled his head in her hands "honey..scott what happened where have you been?" she turned his head to look in his eyes and found them to be distant as if he wasn't looking at her but through her "their gone mom.." he whispered, his voice sounding worse the closer "their all gone…"he coughed before passing out.

"Come on, come on" she grumbled "finally" she threw her hand up as the call went through "Melissa? Whats going on, are you ok?"stilinski asked as a way of greeting "Sheriff, hes back. I just found him on the porch" her voice began to rise as she spoke "I don't know whats wrong, he wasn't making any sense and then passed out." The sheriff couldn't understand a word she was saying "MELISSA! Calm down and speak slowly. Who passed out?" Melissa took a breath "scott. My son, hes back..hello?" she asked at the silence "..scott?" his voice was barely a whisper, she smiled despite the situation "yes. Hes back. My boys back" she heard a breath and quiet mumbling "on our way" he said before hanging up.

She pocketed her phone before returning back to her son, she picked him up and carried him into the house, mel noticed he was very light, it worried her. She got him down on his bed and started to remove the soaked cloths and noticed they were torn and dirty "oh scott..what happened to you?" she whispered as she removed the shirt that was nothing more than a few strips by now and gasped. His chest was covered in claw marks, some were fresh, only a couple hours old maybe. Others were now just scars left behind. She felt a tear come to her eye before leaving to get the first aid kit.

….

Stiles looked up from the papers in front of him and malia "dad, whats going on?" he asked noticing his father rushing around "stiles, malia grab your coats. We gotta go. Now" the pair shared a glance before standing up "dad whats going on?" stilies was getting worried, his father was normally level headed "we gotta get to melissa's house" he said rushing out the door, stilies and malia following after him "why whats going on, is she ok?" stilies asked "was she attacked?" malia asked, shrugging when she earned a look from the boy, both being jerked back in their seats as the car speed down the road.

"Dad" stiles called out receiving no answer "Dad!" he shouted "what?!" he shouted back, stilis leaned forward "what is going on?" his father looked at him in the mirror "scott, stiles. Its scott. Hes back" it felt like the air had been sucked out of the car "scott?" he whispered, not believing that his best friend was back, he had been gone for over a month, everyone had feared the worse "is he ok? Where was he?" stiles started shooting out questions before malia placed a hand over his mouth "thanks malia" the sheriff smiled at the girl, she gave a smile in return "she found him on the porch. Apparently he was saying something, wasn't making much sense and then passed out" stiles grew worried after hearing about his friend, his brother, a glance to the side showed malia in a similar state "should we call the others?" she asked, her phone in her hand just looking toward stiles for an answer "yes" the sheriff answered "im not sure whats going on but he might need all of you. Not to mention the others are most likely still freaking out and need to see the alpha" malia and stiles nodded sending off a few texts just as they pulled into the drive.

The car wasn't even parked before stiles was jumping out of the car and running straight into the house and up to the room he knew like his own. The site that greeted him would haunt him for a long time to come, he heard a gasp behind him meaning his father and girlfriend had arrived.

….

Melissa looked up at the noise and found stiles, malia and his father. She gave them a sad smile "it looks worse than it seems.." she glanced back at her son, now covered in wraps and bandages, a pair of boxer briefs the only covering on him. "scott" stiles voice cracked before he ran to the bed and dropped down at its side, grabbing his friends hand "scott, scotty." He whispered, not wanting to wake up his friend but also not able to believe he was really here "..st..stil..stiles?" the boys head jerked up, eyes meeting those of his best friends, only something was off "scott?" he asked leaning forward "you…you can't be real. You can't be here" he coughed before crying out in pain from the injures on his chest "scotty? Im right here pal, im right here" he said trying to gain the attention of his friend but the boy merely shook his head, tears rolling from his eyes "no, no. all gone. You're all gone. Left me." He closed his eyes in pain "I was a terrible alpha. They died. Couldn't save them. Theo" he winced in pain before losing the battle with the waking world.

….

Stiles fell back, landing on his backside "what is he talking about?" he turned to Melissa, eyes wide "what did he mean, gone. Who left? Who died?" his voice continued to rise as he spoke, it pained him to see his friend in such a state. He turned to face melissa, the women who was like a second mom to him growing up "he's been rambling over and over. Going in and out" her heart ached for her son who was going through such pain. She turned back to the other three "did you contact the others?" she asked, receiving a nod from the other two " we texted everyone" she nodded "ill tell you all once everyone is here" she turned back to her son, placing a hand on his forehead needing the contact to believe he was truly there "I don't think I can handle doing it twice"

The sound of the front door opening and feet rushing up the stairs alerted the others to the new arrivals. Soon the room was being filled with the members of the pack. Allison and her father chris. Lydia and kira, Isaac standing behind them. Deaton and derek entered the room followed by a frantic looking liam "scott?!" his breath caught in his throat at the site of his alpha, without another thought he rushed to the side of the bed, pushing past everyone and taking scotts free hand, tears pooling in his eyes

"Scott. What happened to him, what happened to my alpha" he turned to look at everyone in the room, like they held the answer, hearts breaking at the tear streaked face. Melissa felt her heart break all over again.

Out of everyone in the pack, she believed stiles and liam were the most affected. Stiles being scotts oldest friend and liam being his beta. At least stiles had malia and the others, he had stronger connections. liam was still new to the group, still so young. Derek and deaton walked over to the bed, gently pushing stiles out of the way "I wanna check his wounds" deaton said as he started to peel back the wraps, his face scrunching up at the site of the wounds "oh my god" a growl tore through the room, all eyes turning toward the young beta, eyes flashing yellow "who did this?!" he growled "who hurt my alpha" stiles jumped up and ran to the young boy "Liam, breath. You need to calm down." Liam growled at the lanky teen "calm down?!" he could feel his anger rise and build in his chest "do you see what happened to our alpha, our friend. You want me to calm down?" he couldn't understand how he was supposed to calm down, he wanted to find whoever did this and rip their throats out with his teeth.

Stiles knew how the boy felt, hell he felt the same way but he knew he needed to calm the boy down before he did something he would regret "liam, listen. I know how you feel. I know how angry you are. Trust me I get it" he took a breath and waited, allowing the words he was saying to sink into the younger boy "but we need to stay calm. Scott needs us right now. He needs us to be strong, he needs us liam. He needs you" he waited and watched for signs that he was calming down, he leaned in close and spoke softly "papa needs you to be strong now"

Liam wanted to ignore what stiles was saying, he wanted to hunt who ever hurt his alpha. His pack dad. , He let the words sink in. Sink in past the anger but it was the last sentence that finally broke him. He realized he needed to calm down, like his alpha taught him to.

He had to be strong for his alpha right now. He needed to be strong for scott. Once he was sure he was calm, and had morphed back he turned back to face the bed "is he going to be alright?" he asked trying to avoid looking at the horrible gashes on Scott's chest.

Deatons hands stopped as he looked up "physically, yes I believe so. His wounds should heal once hes rested" Melissa turned to face the doctor, who had become like a father figure to her son "what are you not telling us doc?" she felt her own anger flare up, not at the man in front of her, but at the situation that they had all been placed in.

"Melissa i…" deaton took a breath "mentally I am not so sure. We have no idea what happened to him while he was gone. No idea to where he had been. Derek can't pick up any scents on him" malia, who had been silent since they had arrived spoke up "we know what happened. He was attacked, he was tortured, and who cares about details. We need to find the ones who did this and make them pay" she heard a few agreements from around the room, most likely from liam and Isaac "well unless you plan on making scott pay, you will not be doing anything" Deaton said firmly, hearing Melissa gasp "your saying scot did this to himself? That he clawed his chest and arms. No. no way" she shook her head, not able to believe that her baby would harm himself.

Derek stood up, he had not moved from his spot besides the bed since he arrived but he could see everyone was beginning to get out of control. He had noticed scott's heart beat rising and wasn't sure if he was out or if he could hear what was going on around him. All he knew was he needed to get everyone out and allow the doc to do his job.

"everyone, down stairs." Derek ordered, leaving no room for discussion but like all things go, it did not go over well "are you insane?" stiles shouted, no one seeming to notice the twitch from the boy currently passed out on the bed "scott has just gotten back, from god knows where from who knows what. He's in terrible shape, claw marks all over his body and bloody. You want us, his pack, who have just gotten him back to leave?" he got in the sour wolfs face, anger clouded his eyes.

"I don't know who you think.." derek growled in annoyance "I am his pack. I am his friend and I can see that all of this is not helping him. We are going to leave this room and allow deaton to do his job." He growled, eyes turning a bright blue before beginning to push the teen from the room, chris doing the same. Liam and stiles started to put up a fight before Melissa put her foot down "Everyone downstairs. Now" she said fiercely leaving no room for arguments as she slammed the door behind them.

…..

Deaton let out a sigh as he placed the finale bandage on the boy, his cuts were showing signs of finally healing, even if it was at a snails pace. He looked up over to the other side of the room where the boys mother sat, looking like she had been through the ringer "he will be fine mel. He's a strong boy" he stood up when all he received was a nod "I'm gonna go down and check on everyone else, why don't you stay with him and join us in a bit. I have a feeling he is going to been out for a while. I'll make you some tea" again all he received was a nod before he left, closing the door behind him.

…

Derek stood in the door way blocking anyone from leaving the room, trying to head back up to the young alpha "this isn't right. We need to be up there with him" Liam growled, his wolf was clawing at his ribs trying to get to his alpha.

"no, what you need to do his let him rest. He has been through something horrible. He will need all of you but right now he needs to rest and heal" derek said, meeting everyone's gaze "I'm not saying you leave the house, all I'm saying is stay out of the room for now and let him rest"

The silence was broken by deaton entering the room, letting out a sigh as he sat down "how is he?" stiles rushed out, needing to know how his brother was doing. Deaton looked around the room at all the younger kids and adults "his wounds are healing. Though they will take some time, it seems he had wolfs bane in his system" liam and malia let out twin growls, while Allison tried to calm Isaac. "so it was hunters?" kira asked, speaking for the first time, derek raised a brow at the girl as if just noticing her. He wasn't even sure when her parents arrived.

He wasn't sure of the relationship between his alpha and the fox, their kinds never really got along "no" derek answered for the silent doctor "his wounds were self-inflicted" stiles turned on the older wolf "what do you mean, how could you tell?" he asked, he wasn't sure how anyone could tell the difference between the wounds, from the few glances he took when he was able to stomach the mlong enough. He shook his head not wanting to think of them.

"the wounds all have the same depth, showing it was made from the same person." Deaton began explaining his findings "the wounds on his chest and stomach all go from bottom to top, as if his attacker reached from behind. Wolfs don't attack like that. They rip and tare" derek nodded toward the druid "the wounds on his arms show signs of alternating strikes." He mimicked the motions with his own arms.

"but what about the wolfs bane?" stiles asked, he wasn't going to believe his friend would hurt himself. Sure he would take the pain for others, like the time he took the shocks instead of Lydia down in mexico. "It's a rare strain. I haven't seen it in years." Deaton said looking toward chris and derek, both of them might know the strain he was talking about "this strain is powerful, it causes hallucinations making the wolf powerless" chris was silent as he racked his brain trying to think of the strain.

"oh.." the group turned toward the older man "sounds like you know it" malia growled, her eyes glowing blue but the rest of her features had returned to normal "yes I do" chris nodded "it's a very old strain, I haven't heard of anyone using it in, well, generations. My family hasn't used it since way before my time" he couldn't remember if any families used the rare strain, it was very hard to come by and to cultivate "it wouldn't kill a shifter, which is why it wasn't a very popular use" he added, taking a seat next to his daughter, pulling her into a hug.

"so it was a hunter?" malia asked confused, first they were talking about scott harming himself, now wolfsbane and hunters "no. besides scott and the smell of damp earth I couldn't sniff anything else on him" derek said closing his eyes, his energy starting to fade.

He had spent the last month searching for the young alpha, he was like his little brother. "I did find one strange thing" deaton said, all eyes on him yet again "I found one set of wounds that did not belong to scott. One set of claw marks that belonged to another" liam growled, claw marks meant another shifter "you mean another shifter did this, they used wolfsbane on him. For what purpose?" he couldn't see what anyone would gain by it.

It was at that moment that Melissa walked into the room, looking much older then she was. Quietly she walked over to the couch and sat down between stiles and liam, both of whom she dragged close to her, needing to feel some comfort. Everyone was silent, no one wanted to speak until Melissa let out a heavy sigh "he told me a few things" her voice was soft but sounded hollow "before everyone arrived, when I got him up stairs" she closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from crying at seeing her son so broken, so empty.

"what did he say?" Allison asked, crouching in front of the women, though her and scott's relationship was brief, they did love each other, always would. This was her friend, her alpha that was in so much pain. Melissa looked at the girl "you were dead" Allison gasped "he said he watched you die in his arms. You were killed while saving Lydia" the girls shared a glance, not sure what to make of it but Allison knew she would sacrifice herself for her best friend.

"he said aidan was killed after Allison" liam, malia and kira looked confused not sure who aidan was but the others did. Currently the twins were on their way back home. Before anyone could ask she went on "he said Erica and boyd's deaths were his fault because he couldn't protect them. He said that after theo showed up everything just went to shit" she took a breath "he said you all, the few that were still left, left him. Joined theos pack because he couldn't protect you" she continue to go into the little detail she had, watching every ones reactions.

The girls, besides malia, seemed to break down in tears while the guys and malia grew angry "We would never" Liam growled "we would never hurt our alpha, we would never leave him" liam felt his anger rising again, he would never follow another.

His alpha was the most important person to him. His papa who had taken him in, who had protected him on so many occasions. He looked toward stiles and the others and could tell they felt the same. They would always choose their alpha.

Deaton waited for them all to calm down before speaking "we won't know much more until scott wakes up. We wont know what affect all of this has had on him, he might not remember anything or he could remember it all. For now everyone is to let him rest and be there for him when he wakes up." The younger pack members nodded, all silently agreeing they would never let anything happen to him again.

"Melissa, why don't you go get some sleep. You need it" derek spoke softly, he cared for the women. She was the mother to his pack brother, the closest thing he had to a family besides his sister and uncle. Melissa nodded as she stood up "im assuming you guys are staying over" the kids all nodded "we can't leave him. Not now" kira said softly, she had already talked to her parents telling them what was going on, they agreed to let her stay.

Allison and her father seemed to have a silent conversation between the two of the before he sighed "fine, but I am coming back in the morning. I won't leave melissa to deal with you all by herself" he sent the women a warm smile, he felt for her. A single parent raising a child in this crazy world. "I am going to come back tomorrow to check on the healing, he should be fine. The wolfsbane is out of him now and with rest of his injuries the wolf will take care of them" deaton said standing, grabbing his coat "well I'm not leaving you all here with just melissa. I'm going to stay too" linden said already removing his shoes, bright pink socks on his feet, stiles chuckled at his father's foot wear.

Before going to bed melissa poked her head into her sons room to make sure he was still there and that she hadn't dreamt it all. She watched the rise and fall of his chest, the color already returning to his skin. She noticed derek sitting just outside the window, the wolf nodded toward her saying he would watch over him. With a soft click she closed the door and went to sleep herself.

…..

Scott woke up in stages. The first thing to come back was the feeling, he could feel his body slowly appear around him, starting from his toes till he could feel the hair on his head. The next to come back was the smell, faint as it was, he could smell his room. The cleaning chemicals on his body. His mouth was dry, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. His fingers twitched as if wanting to move.

He slowly opened his eyes blinking several times to clear the blurry vision. He slowly looked around his ceiling, the room lit up with the early morning light. It took him a few minutes to noticed the warmth surrounding him, slowly turning his head to the side his eyes going wide at the sight "…pup.."he croaked, his throat hurting from being so dry but he didn't care. He slowly raised a hand, noticing how heavy his limbs felt and touched his young pups face gently, fingers tracing from cheek to chin.

Liam's eyes shot open at the touch, confusion clouded his mind before fully waking, he looked into the warm brown eyes of his alpha "papa?" he whispered, he had snuck into the room last night to be close to his alpha, not being able to stay away any longer.

He needed to feel him, to touch and know his alpha was finally home "hey pup" scott said, his voice was rough, something liam noticed, before jumping up "hold on. Ill get you water" in his hurry he fell out of the bed, not noticing he landed on a body, he just hopped up and ran to get a glass of water from the bath room.

When he returned he sat and helped scott take small slow sips until his throat wasn't burning any more "what are you doing here?" scott whispered, he couldn't believe his pup was here, was with him. Liam frowned "papa. I couldn't leave you, I had to know you were ok" a tear came to his eye "you were gone and we couldn't find you" another tear sprang to his eyes "I was so worried" he sniffled, liam wasn't one to show weakness. he hated to seem weak specially in front of his alpha but his emotions had been through a shredder, repeatedly, the entire month.

"gone..?" scott whispered, confused. He couldn't remember anything, it was all just a blur "whats going on?" another voice broke through the silence, both boys turned to see stiles sitting up, rubbing his eyes "…stiles?" scott said slightly louder, his voice having returned some. Stile's head jerk to the side in a second "scott..your awake" he couldn't believe it, he had to be dreaming.

When he got a nod from liam, as if to confirm scott was in fact awake, stiles wrapped his arms around his best friend, letting the tears flow "I was so worried about you man. You just disappeared and we couldn't find you" he gasped, breathe coming in bursts.

"I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again. I..i..i can't lose you" he whispered, scott wasn't just his best friend, he was his brother. He wasn't lying when he told scott back at the motel when they were dealing with the evil druid.

Scott couldn't wrap his mind around anything. He was confused, why were liam and stiles in his room, crying for him. They should be with theo, they choose theo. "we didn't choose theo" liam sniffled, scott didn't even know he spoke that out loud "we would never choose him. Your our alpha. Our friend. Our family" liam closed his eyes trying to stop the tears.

He knew that those thoughts were caused from the wolfsbane but it still hurt to hear them "we will always choose you" stiles added pulling his friend close before reaching up and tugging liam down with him, both boys cocooning the older boy between them, both being careful of the injuries covering his chest.

"they're right you know" another voice spoke in the silence, scott lifted his head slightly finding malia standing in the door way, rubbing the sleep from her eyes "your our alpha. Not some wanna be kid playing dress up" she walked over to the bed and knelt down at the end, placing a hand on her alpha's ankle, the touch send a feeling coursing through scott, a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time.

"you're the one who brought me back, not him" she shook her head as she lay down gentle, resting her head on his stomach, careful to avoid the damage. He hadn't noticed it before but the warmth he felt from malia, was the same thing he was feeling coming from stiles and liam.

Scott felt a warmth build in his chest as three of his pack members cuddled him. He felt tears in his eyes "papa, why you crying?" liam whispered brushing the tears from scotts face "i…i.." he took a breath to steady himself "I just..i thought I would never see you again" he whispered "because of theo…" he cut himself off, unable to keep going.

Afraid if he did he would wake from the dream he must be in, because this couldn't be real. He watched them all choose theo, watched theo howl before the others joined in. Before the claws dug deep into his body.

"doc said it was wolfsbane" a new voice broke him from his thoughts, again. His eyes found Lydia and kira inside the door way, Allison and Isaac just behind them. "you were poisoned with wolfsbane. It caused you to hallucinate things" scott watched as the four walked in slowly, each finding a spot on the already cramped bed, but he didn't mind.

He had missed his pack and if they were truly there he wasn't going to send them away. Allison sat behind stiles, who sat up and pillowed scotts head on his knees, hands stroking though his hair. Liam was still curled around his side, nose buried into scotts neck, it was silently agreed that no one would make liam move, he needed the touch of his alpha the most.

Isaac was sitting behind liam, a hand reached over the smaller boy to stroke scotts arm. Kira and Lydia sat on his left side, besides Allison, both reaching out to stroke some part of his body, as if to anchor them all to the reality, the reality that he was finally home.

Each new touch made the warmth in his body build, he could feel his body slowly begin to heal. Marks on his arms started to vanish. "you're healing" through half lidded eyes he found the twins making their way into the room.

They were pissed when they found out what had happened, anger only grew when they found the condition he was in. Scott had been asleep for two days so far, something that worried them greatly.

The twins settled at the foot of the bed, both smiling down at the boy "the power of an alpha and his pack" one whispered, scott was to distracted to tell who was who at the moment, it confused him on a normal day.

Scott allowed himself to get lost in the quiet warmth that had surrounded him. He couldn't believe his pack was here, was helping him when he had let them down. "you didn't let anyone down dude" stiles voice was soft, causing scott to remember the last time stiles spoke like this.

Back at the motel, when stiles had saved his life, again "you saved the day, you saved us all" scott wanted to deny it. He hadn't been able to save Allison or adian from the oni. Apparently his mind was refusing to connect the dots that both Allison and Aiden were sitting in the room with him.

He couldn't save Erica or boyd from the alphas. He couldn't save allison's mom. His mind filled with the images of those who had been hurt because he wasn't strong enough. Satomi's pack. Hayden. The chimera's. He shouldn't be an alpha. He shouldn't be anything. He shouldn't be alive.

"Scott" a voice broke through to him through the darkness that had begun to swallow his mind "scott. Geez man" stiles breathed out, his heart was loud to their ears as it hammered away in his chest "scott you didn't fail anyone" scott opened his mouth to speak, he didn't realize he had said anything out loud, but found a hand covering it, his eyes followed the arm to its owner, Isaac. "scott, you didn't fail."

Allisons voice was soft, scotts eyes went wide when they landed on her, he must be going crazy "I didn't die scott. I'm right here" she gave him a small smile, he felt his heart stutter for a moment, memories of their past flooding his vision "what happened to my mom" her voice hitched slightly "was terrible, but it wasn't you fault. It wasn't even dereks. I blame Gerard for it. He was the one who tried to reignite a war."

"what happened to Erica and boyd wasn't your fault either" Isaac said pulling his hand away, smiling down at his young alpha "Erica died protecting boyd, boyd died because of a crazed alpha pyscho who had an ugly obsession with derek and you."

"as you can see both Allison and adian are fine" Lydia spoke next, one hand on her alpha and the other clutching the hand of her best friend "allison was able to dodge the sword at the last second and we were able to stop the nogetsune before anything could happen to anyone else. You not only saved them but you saved stiles. You saved your brother" each word brought a warmth to him that he didn't know he was missing, like a light shining through the darkness, erasing it from his mind. Images in his mind started to become less blurred.

scott looked up into the watering eyes of his best friend, who was trying so hard not to let the tears fall. Scott raised his arm and placed in on the back of stiles head and bent him forward, raising slightly to rest their foreheads together "I will always save you" he whispered, he didn't care that everyone was still able to hear "I would never leave you behind" his eyes flashed red, he could feel it.

That was a promise he would always keep. He would give his life for his pack but stiles, stiles was at the very center of his life. He had always been there, ever since they were in diapers.

"what happened to hayden and the other chimera's wasn't your fault either" liam spoke up, he needed to make his papa see that he wasn't at fault "it wasn't your fault they were turned into experiments and then used by a psycho teenager. You did everything you could" liam smiled "and besides, hayden and cory are alive. I wish I could say the same for the others but life doesn't always work out the way you want it to. As if you were writing a story or making a movie" scott's eyes found those belonging to his beta, though he didn't know the boy as long as stiles, or as long as any of the others, liam was his beta, his child and he would always put his beta first.

"what happened to satomi's pack wasn't your fault either" dereks voice echoed through the room, they turned to find him sitting in the window "that was the work of a hunter. Which was caused by a poor innocent girl who had been tricked by my uncle. If anyone, he is the one to blame. In a way he is to blame for it all. Him biting you set off a train reaction, like dominoes falling. You want to blame someone, blame him but not yourself."

"you saved me" malia spoke quietly, not looking at anyone" I didn't even know I needed saving. I thought I was happy living my life the way I was, happy to never be a human again. You showed me I was still human"

Liam smiled "the same with me. You saved me from falling off the roof. You saved me from myself, telling me I wasn't a monster. Proving to me time and time again that I was still me. It was you who found me in the well, it was you who pulled me out." His eyes misted over as he spoke "it was you who held me through the nightmares, proving to me that the monsters weren't real. You made me feel safe again. You gave me a home. You gave me a family that would always love me for who I was, no matter what" he couldn't hold back the tears anymore, a sob being pulled from his throat.

Scott pulled his pup to him, wrapping his arms around him, running a hand through his hair much like stiles was doing "my little pup" he placed a kissed on the boys forehead "I will always come for you. Nothing will ever stop me from coming to you. Even if it kills me, I will make sure you stay safe." Liam shook his head "no dying" he whimpered "I need you" scott smiled "no worries pup, not even death could stop me" he looked back toward the others when he felt liam relax.

"I would die for any of you." his eyes glowed a bright red, around him eyes flashed in blue, yellows and oranges "how about no dying anytime soon. I don't think my heart could take it" scott's head shot up, eyes landing on his mother standing in the door way.

Without a thought scott wormed his way from the bed and flung himself into his moms arms, tears rolling down his cheeks in a mix of pain and relief. His body shook as the pain raced through his body like wild fire. He ignored it in favor of getting to his mother.

"scott, you should be resting, your going to hurt yourself" melissa spoke softly, trying to calm her son. This is the second time in two years she has had to calm him down, he always held everything in. She walked him slowly over to the bed placing back in the same position he was prior to her entry, still holding his hand "everything is fine now, your home. Your safe" she said softly as she stroked his hair.

Scott felt his eye lids flutter before closing "rest now. We'll be here when you wake" her voice was soft and distant, the others voicing their agreement. Scott slipped into sleep with a smile on his face, head pillowed in stiles lap, his beta curled up to his side, surrounded by his pack.

It had taken a few days for all his wounds to heal fully and still a few more before he was able to move without some sort of pain rocking his body. Scott let out a sigh as he sunk into the chair of the living room, body still a little tender as if he had been working out non-stop for a week.

He had to force his mother to go to work, went so far as to have derek drive her and check up on her every couple hours to make sure she didn't try to sneak off back to the house. He understood her reservations but he was home now, he was safe. It helped that he always seemed to have a pack member with him at all times. Stiles even took to going into the bathroom with him, just in case.

Deaton had just left an hour ago after coming to check on him. He found out that he had started training stiles in the ways of being an emissary. Something had sparked within stiles after everything he had been through, apparently being possessed had some benefits, like granting stiles use of magic. Deaton had even started showing some things to Lydia and Allison, things they can do to help protect themselves from others.

Scott smiled for his friends, he was glad they were doing so well but he also felt the sadness creep in as he thought about how he couldn't always keep them safe, that they even needed to find ways to protect themselves.

Before the darkness could swallow his thoughts he was jolted out of them by someone dropping onto the arm of the chair he was sitting in. "derek?" he asked "what you doing here, I thought you were going to train the beta's?" derek had told him he had taken to training all the beta's and scott himself, once he was better.

Today was a training day. derek shrugged "I was but when I got to the loft, the others decided to over throw my orders" he smirked "even as your second in command, they still won't listen to me. They definitely take after you" scott laughed, that was true.

"second in command?" a voice called out through the room, scott turned to find stiles walking in, bags in his hands, the others trailing behind him "please we all know, im his second in command" stiles smirked placing his stuff on the floor before sitting on the other arm of scotts chair.

Scott started to feel squished but kept the smile on his face, it felt nice. "you decided this?" malia asked looking at her boyfriend.

"why should you be the second, im much better suited for the position" scott held the laughter in, his body starting to shake. Soon everyone let out their own rants about why they should be second. Like liam saying he should be second since he was the first bitten beta, eyes glancing over to Isaac.

Scott was unable to keep the laughter in anymore, the laughter echoed through the house as everyone went silent, looking as if he had lost his mind. "scott, buddy you ok?" stiles asked giving his friend a worried look, which just sent scott over the edge, laughing so much he fell out of the chair and onto the floor.

"oh my god, are you ok?" Allison asked in a rush. Scott nodded, trying to calm the laughter. IT took a few minutes before he was able to speak but not before his sides and mouth started to ache.

"yeah, yeah I'm fine" he spoke with a smile, eyes closed as he stretched out on the floor "it's just, you're all fighting about being my second in command" derek huffed, crossing his arms "well yeah, you need a second in command for when you can't be there, someone who can help keep the pack in line" scott nodded, smile never leaving his face.

"I get it, I really do. It's just.." he was silent for a beat "I don't need a second in command" he raised his hand when the others went to speak, their faces showing clear signs they were going to protest "I don't need a second in command because that's not how my pack is run. We all rely on each other, we all respect each other" he grinned "besides, you guys barely listen to me and im the alpha. No way in hell are you going to listen to my second in command" he laughed, stiles was the first to join in, liam and malia shortly after, followed by the rest.

When everyone was done and settled scott spoke again, finding his spot back in the chair, the others finding places around the room, coats being shed as they went "I may be the alpha but I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm still learning" he took a breath, gathering his thoughts "well no shit dummy. We already knew that" stiles joked, grinning with scott laughed "I get what you mean but shouldn't we have a second in command, I mean when you're not around we tend to get lost" liam said looking sheepish. scott smiled at his beta "no. let me explain something" he looked out at them all before speaking again "everyone has a job in this pack, everyone has a place. Derek, Allison and kira help with training. They help us prefect our fighting skills" they all smiled, even the sourwolf.

"malia and aidan are quick to call anyone out on their bullshit and can easily handle when things get out of control. Malia is our best tracker of the group, her sense of smell is greater than any of us" derek nodded, it was true. the girl had the best sense of smell, he was a little jealous.

"Stiles and Lydia are the brains of the pack. They are somehow able to find the pieces of the puzzle we are missing. Back when we had to deal with peter, Lydia had come up with the Molotov's. stiles was the one who figured out I was a werewolf, he figured out pretty much everything. Between them both they were able to translate the bestiary. I don't think we would have made it this far without them" Stiles and Lydia shared a look, never realizing that was what he thought of them, to know they mattered so much.

"Isaac and ethan are the most leveled headed of the group. Sure before you used your wolves for every little problem but you both have grown into yourselves, no longer using the wolf but instead using your hearts." Isaac blushed at the praise, he knows he had let the wolf get to his head when he was first turned but ever since he joined scott his wolf calmed down, happy, content. Ethan just turned to his twin, both feeling overjoyed to be part of scotts pack. They hadn't felt loved and cared for since, forever.

Scott turned to liam "I don't know what I do. I still have trouble at times with my control and I wasn't always able to help protect everyone, my fears getting the better of me" without answering scott reached out and pulled his beta into his lap, nuzzling into the smaller boys neck "you are more important than you think liam" he moved his head back to lock eyes with his beta "liam your control has gotten a lot better since I first bit you. I haven't seen you lose control in weeks. As for the fears, we all have fears liam, it's what makes us human. Even if were not completely so" Scott smiled when he noticed the red coloring liams cheeks.

"lets not forget, it was you who got through to me when kate turned me into a monster. No one else, not even stiles, was able to do that. So don't put yourself down. Because I'm proud of my beta" he kissed liam's cheek, chuckling when the younger boy seemed to blush harder "I am proud of my entire pack. I wouldn't trade anyone of you guys"

"Awwww, how come he gets a kiss?" Stiles complained, glaring at his best friend "Not fair, you seem to only give your beta kisses. What about the rest of us, we're your beta's too" The others voiced their agreements "yeah scotty, only three of us have ever received your kisses" Isaac said smirking "Allison, liam and kira are the only ones and ever since liam, you stopped sharing those kisses" he took a step toward his alpha, smirk never leaving his face "I think we should fix that problem" Ethan said catching on to the curly haired boy, standing with his brother " umm, well, I mean" scott rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, he didn't really notice his actions, he was just a touchy feely type of guy.

The others had caught on to what was going on and all of them rose from their seats, kira and Allison moved to sit next to each other, both giving derek a look who just raised a brow at them. Scott watched as they all crept closer, he felt liam get off his lap. He tried to catch his beta and pull him back into his lap, not wanting to be alone as the others closed in. Maybe use him as a werewolf shield. "now, now scotty. As the alpha you have to take care of everyone. It's not fair if you show special treatment" stiles said as he stood beside the chair, resting a hand on his best friends shoulder.

Scott noticed Lydia standing next to stiles. Ethan and aidan moved behind the chair, leaving Isaac and malia in front of him, cutting off anyway he could escape.

"so I think its time you paid up mr. alpha" Isaac grinned before leaning in, lips pressing against the corner of scotts mouth. Scott felt his face heat up, mouth falling open, eyes watching Isaac pull back "hmm, I don't know. Isn't he supposed to be giving out the kisses?" Lydia asked, her voice overly sweet. Scott could hear Allison and kira giggling in the background, he could see liam over isaacs shoulder, the younger wolf shaking in laughter.

Scott sighed, a smile on his face "alright fine. I do owe you guys kisses." He looked up brightly at the group "so who's first?" the question was answered when malia plopped herself in scotts lap "ladies first" she grinned, wrapping her arms around scotts neck.

Scott laughed before leaning in to place a kiss to the girls cheek, only for her to turn at the last second and catch his lips. "you know, If I didn't know malia would do that, I would be jealous" Stiles said grinning, Lydia smacked the boy in the chest her own grin on her face "you mean like how you were when I made out with scott?" she asked raising a brow, both scott and stiles blushed "im sensing a story here" Aiden said a looking at the trio "ill tell you about it later" Lydia said with a smile.

Scott blinked after malia removed herself from his lap "not bad" she said before walking over to join the others on the couch. Scott coughed to clear his throat, he opened his mouth but before he could say anything he felt Isaac sitting down. "you know, technically I was your first beta, how come I never got any kisses?" the blonde pouted, scott felt his face heat up as stiles laughed. Instead of answering he leaned forward to kiss Isaac on the check "I'll make up for it. I promise" the blonde nodded before moving to join the others.

The rest of the kisses were pretty much the same. Aidan made a comment about feeling like he was sitting on Santa's lap before receiving his kiss. He felt a warmth spread through his body, he was glad to be part of a park that actually cared about him. Ethan had surprised scott by not sitting in his lap, he just grabbed scotts head and kissed him on the lips. It was a quick peck but it still made him blush.

Lydia sat down and lectured him on how he needs to do better for his pack, show equal treatment for them all to avoid any problems in the future. After she was finished she pecked him on the lips, made a comment about soft lips before joining the rest on the couch. Scott looked out at them and found them all smiling and happy, he could feel it coming off of them.

The air was knocked out of him when stiles fell into his lap, an arm automatically going around scotts neck and scott felt his arm go around stiles waist, the boys shared a smile, this was a position they were familiar with "what's the count at now?" scott asked his best friend, stiles hummed for a moment "this makes one hundred and two" he nodded to himself, scott laughed.

"what's the count?" kira asked intrigued by the number, surprisingly it was Lydia who answered "that is how many times they have sat in each other's lap's. well this count is for stiles being in scott's lap. Scott's number is much higher" the boys stared at her "how did.." she cut them off with a smirk "how did I know?" they nodded.

"I've known you since we were in pre k. you guys aren't very sneaky. Like that time stiles pulled you into his lap in science class and you stayed there the entire time. You didn't move even when harris told you to move, you both just looked at him and smiled those puppy eyed smiles you do and went back to work" the boys felt their faces heat up, which only grew worse when derek let out a booming laugh "oh my god. That's just.. oh my god" he continued to laugh.

They remembered that day. It wasn't one of their better days. Stiles had been feeling off because his mothers anniversary was coming up. Scott's dad had called that week and started another fight with mellissa, scott was still having trouble with his asthma as it was pre werewolf. They just needed the comfort of each other.

Scott and stiles rolled their eyes before turning back to each other "now, where we're we" stiles grinned before pulling scott to him, lips locking into a fierce kiss. Which quickly progressed into a heated make out session "holy…" liam felt his jaw drop at the site "oh no fair. If I knew we could make out with him, I so would have" malia huffed, slightly jealous that her boyfriend got to make out with the alpha.

Stiles pulled back, both boys breathing heavily through bruised lips, before breaking out into matching grins "that makes eight hundred and forty two." Lydia rolled her eyes, already knowing about all of this "well congrats on keeping it an even number" she shrugged when the others looked at her "what? Like I said I've known them for like ever. It was no secret, im surprised you all didn't notice" Allison nodded "I always found it adorable" Lydia turned to her best friend "I know how to inform Jackson and danny of the new number. Jackson is going to be so pissed that he wasn't able to come back sooner" she turned back to the boys who were lost in each other "I guess scott will just have to make it up to the both of them"

Without looking away from his best friend scott answered, a goofy smile on his face "sorry malia, no making out with the alpha unless im dating you. Stiles is the exception only because, well, it's stiles." He quickly turned to the pack before looking back at his best friend "it's always been just me and stiles, it's just something we do."

Liam huffed, crossing his arms over his chest "so not fair" he muttered, earning a laugh from ethan and aidan, who were sitting next to him "im sure he can make it up to you later" Ethan joked, his laughing increased when both liam and scott blushed. "so that makes everyone..wait..derek didn't get a kiss"

Scott said turning to the sour wolf, who just raised a brow at him, not moving from his spot. "come on sourwolf, you shouldn't miss out on all this" stiles swept a hand down his friend, laughing when scott wiggled his eyebrows "yeah derek, come sit on alpha's lap" he made kissy faces toward the older wolf.

Derek rolled his eyes before walking over to scott, instead of sitting he just leaned down and pulled scott into a bruising kiss, nipping his bottom lip as he pulled back. Neither said a word as derek returned to his seat, ignoring everyone's astonished looks "now that we have all received scott kisses, can we now watch the movies?" stiles said going to join malia.

The others nodded before spreading out to get comfy. Allison leaned back into Isaac, arms curled around each other. Kira and Lydia snuggled up to derek, who was trying to not smile. Ethan and aidan had spread out on the floor, feet raised in the air like little kids. Liam had gone to sit on the floor but was pulled into scotts lap "I need my beta cuddles" scott whispered wrapping his arms around the boy. Liam smiled and curled up into his alpha, he was still trying to get back to normal, to how it was before his alpha disappeared and this was a step in the right direction.

True to her word, Jackson and danny were both upset they missed alpha kisses and that now stiles number was higher. They had arrived two days later. This revelation would lead to both danny and Jackson demanding alpha kissing, in the middle of the mall, much to the amusement to the rest of the pack. With their return, they brought a couple friends. One being Harley, an old friend of scott and stiles who had moved away right after scott had first been bitten. Turns out Harley is a witch. It wouldn't be for another two years before Harley was able to bring back those who had been lost.

Erica, boyd and Victoria. Victoria was shocked about the changes since her death but stood by her family and became one of the leading forces to protect not only the town but the children as well. Erica was more chilled out but remained her flirty aggressive approach, even starting up a relationship with malia and stiles. Boyd had shocked everyone when the first thing he did once he was alive was to pull scott into a bone crushing hug. Scott was never one about power and he never would be. He just wanted to protect the ones he cared about, more than anything and he had the pack to do it.


End file.
